


have yourself a(nother) smutty little christmas

by lilabut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Advent Calendar, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilabut/pseuds/lilabut
Summary: another year, another round of twenty-something unrelated, smutty ficlets to pass the time until christmas





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, the _actual_ reason for my writing break last month. It was a busy break, let me tell you. But I've been planning on doing a second installment of this basically all year, so I was excited to make it happen. 
> 
> The basics: there will be one drabble every day from now until Christmas. Should any specific warnings apply, I will put them before the respective chapter. These drabbles will, for the most part, alternate between canon-set and AU.
> 
> Compared to last year, there are two changes. First, there will only be 23 drabbles as opposed to 24. There will be a full-length one shot to wrap things up, which will be posted separately on the 23rd. Second, because I am a lot busier than I was this time last year, I have given myself a word limit of 500 words for each chapter. Last year, I lost control over some of these and they turned into 2k long one shots, and I just didn't have the time for that this time around. I hope that's ok, though, and that you'll still be able to enjoy these – there is one exception to this rule, so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Now, enough with all the endless talking and let's get this started. I'm wishing all of you a smutacular December :)

_You're an idiot,_ Carol giggles, arms wrapped around his neck. _Don't drop me._

 

He scoffs at that, walking over the threshold of the suite their friends had booked for them for tonight. It's fancy as fuck with a view over the river but he only has eyes for Carol.

 

God, she looks beautiful. Silver hair adorned with little pearls, white dress fluttering around her pale skin in the most delicate way.

 

The sound of the door falling shut behind them sparks a fire in his veins and he carries her over to the large bed, rose petals scattered all over it.

 

_They went all out,_ Carol says hoarsely and with a fiery little grin that makes him groan.

 

 

 

He unwraps her like a present. Removes layers of white silk and lace until she's almost bare beneath him. Wearing nothing but ivory lace panties that cover up just enough to make his mouth water.

 

Carefully, he tugs them down with his teeth. Spends eternity between her legs until she's a quivering mess. Overstimulated and glistening with sweat. But he can't get enough. Runs a rose petal over inner thigh until she begs him to touch her again. And again.

 

 

 

By the time she straddles his hips and takes him inside of her, she can barely form words. Is wet enough for the sound of their every movement to fill the room. She's like a dream come true. Pale skin illuminated by the candle light. Head tilted back as she sighs his name.

 

His eyes are drawn to her like a moth to a flame. The slope of her neck, the swell of her breasts, the flush that tints her skin.

 

Slowly, she rocks her hips, and he can't help but watch himself disappear inside of her over and over.

 

_Enjoying the view?_ she asks then, lips curled wickedly.

 

He groans, grips her thighs harder. _Damn fine view._

 

She laughs, tightening around him even more - he's hanging on by a thread by now.

 

_Want an even better one?_ she asks, blue eyes dark and lids heavy. He has no idea what she has in mind but he nods anyway, his throat dry.

 

She leans back, her hands finding his thighs and pushing them apart. Quickly, he catches on, spreading his legs enough for her to plant her hands flat on the mattress between his feet. Back bowed, knees raised as she balances her weight on her hands and feet.

 

_Fuckin' hell,_ he grunts as she starts to move up and down on him. The angle knocks the air out of his lungs and he only admires the view for a few seconds before thrusting up into her hard.

 

When he comes with a roar of her name she's right there with him, her whole body shaking as her arms give in and she collapses against the bed.

 

As he catches his breath, she nuzzles her nose against his calf.

 

_Got any more tricks like that?_

 

She grins. _We have all night._

 


	2. two

She's in the stables all by herself when he finds her. Sitting up against balls of hay. A steaming mug of tea in her hands.

 

Silently, he sits down by her side, hugging his knees to his chest. For a little while, they just sit there, listening to the wind rattling the old wood.

 

_Ya think it's a good idea to keep the kid locked up?_ he asks then, mind drifting to Randall over in the shed. To the people he says he belongs to.

 

Carol sighs, her blue eyes distant. _I don't know what to think anymore,_ she breathes, setting down her untouched mug. _What to feel. I feel... Nothing._ He takes in the sight of her, all pale softness. But she looks tired. Empty.

 

When she continues, there's a tremor in her voice. _Even Sophia... I can't. I'm scared what will happen if I do._

 

He doesn't know what to say. Is shit at this kind of stuff and _hell_ , he's the wrong person for the job anyway. He's the one who made her empty promises. Who snapped at her after her daughter lay dead in the ground.

 

_Ya gotta let yourself feel it,_ he mutters then, desperate to say something at least. He can't just let her fade away.

 

She turns to look at him, close enough for him to feel the warmth of her breath on his lips. _Feel what, Daryl?_

 

He shrugs, voice thick and strained when he talks. _Somethin'._ His eyes flicker down to her lips, pink and plumb. Jesus, he shouldn't think about her like this. _Anythin'._

 

Tears well in her eyes, glistening and aching. _Help me,_ she pleads, voice delicate as glass.

 

_How?_

 

Slowly, she reaches out. Takes his hand in her own and he allows her. Fights the way his body tenses.

 

He forgets all about the pain he is so familiar with when she kisses him, when he tastes the salt of her tears on his lips.

 

It's quick, her soft hands peeling away clothes that need to go, guiding his hand to all her softest places until he whimpers into the crook of her neck and pushes into her. Warm and tight and the best damn feeling in the world.

 

She's hugging him so close, gasps with every erratic thrust. In the back of his head, he knows he should slow down, make this better for her.

 

But she won't let him. Meets all his thrusts eagerly, clings to him with a desperate grasp.

 

_'m gonna-_ he grunts too soon, feeling the tight coil in his core ready to snap. Mind clouded and fuzzy but just clear enough to be responsible.

 

But she sinks down on him again and again, writhing in his lap.

 

_Stay,_ she whispers through her tears, damp against the side of his neck. _I need to feel- Please._

 

It's too late then. The sound of her voice and the way she squeezes around him drive him over the edge.

 

What's left behind after... is shame.

 


	3. three

He doesn't seem to have a clue what to do, but god he's trying. Curious and shy at the same time, full of enthusiasm that she has rarely seen on him.

 

His hands are everywhere all at once and she never knew it could feel this good simply to be touched by another person.

 

All shyness she felt when he helped her out of her clothes has dissipated by now. The way he looks at her with hooded lids and fire in his eyes makes her squirm, but the way he ducks his head and tries to hide the flush on his cheeks fills her with more affection than she thought herself capable of.

 

She's never been so glad that her parents are out of town. That they have the house to themselves and she can whimper his name into her dimly lit room when he traces his fingers along her slickness. No goal in mind just yet.

 

He's exploring her, mapping her out. It's easy to see he's paying attention to each of her sighs and moans, every tilt of her hips and curl of her fingers.

 

They're learning each other. Taking their time even though she can feel her need for him burning hot in her core, even though he's pressing himself against her mattress for a little bit of friction.

 

When he finally comes to rest in the cradle of her thighs, her heart leaps in her chest.

 

Softly, he cups her face in his hands, resting his weight on his forearms. _We can wait,_ he rasps, the gravelly timbre of his voice sending a shiver down her spine. _Ain't gotta do nothin'._

 

He's sweet, holding himself back. Her lips curl into a smile and she softly shakes her head, threads her fingers through his hair. It's starting to grow longer, silky soft, framing his face.

 

_I want this,_ she breathes, seeking his lips for a gentle kiss. He shudders when she wraps her legs around his hips and pulls him down against her. His hardness pressed snugly against her core.

 

Slowly, she rocks herself back and forth, eyes squeezed shut at the onslaught of pleasure that rocks through her.

 

_Please,_ she whispers when she pulls away, their foreheads pressed together.

 

Daryl nods, but it's plain to see how nervous he is. His arms tremble so much that he can barely hold himself up, chest rising and falling with each rapid breath.

 

_It's okay,_ she reassures him softly, nuzzling into him. _I love you._

 

His breath hitches a little in his throat before he drops his head into the crook of her neck.

 

_Love ya._

 

Then, slowly, he allows her to guide him, pushes in so, so slowly. Her hands cling to his shoulders as she feels the burn of the stretch. But it's a discomfort more than pain.

 

_Y'all right?_ he asks when he's pushed as far as he can go, clearly struggling to hold on.

 

She curls her arms around his broad shoulders.

 

_I am._

 


	4. four

_What's wrong?_ Carol asks, her fingers trailing over his bare chest. Skin still damp with sweat. _You seem... preoccupied._

 

He stares at the ceiling, hand pressed to her bare hip. _Just thinkin'..._ He's nervous, that much is clear. _Ya think we're boring? I mean... this..._ Vaguely, he waves at their bare bodies entwined among the sheets. _Ya ever wanna try... Shit._

 

He rubs a hand over his flushed face.

 

_I'm not bored._ Worry eats at her, Ed's words echoing in her mind. That she's plain and undesirable. _Are you?_

 

_Hell no,_ Daryl assures her with almost too much enthusiasm. _Just... Wanna make ya feel good. Whatever ya wanna do._

 

His lips find hers, a gentle kiss.

 

_Anything?_ she whispers, voice breathless.

 

His eyes darken, the hand on her hip pulling her closer. _Got somethin' in mind?_

 

She smirks. Nestles further into him. _Lots of things._

 

_Jesus,_ he grunts. _Like what?_

 

Her heart pounds and she's nervous for the first time in months. But she trusts him.

 

_Sometimes I think about you. Touching me. When we're with the others,_ she whispers, skimming her lips over his shoulder. _Last week when we had the dinner, I kept thinking how you'd... run your hand up my thigh. Touch me._ Her core clenches at the memory. _I was so wet._

 

_Fuckin' hell, Carol._ He pulls her legs over his hip. _What else?_

 

She swallows, her mouth dry. _I want to feel you,_ she breathes, taking his hand and guiding it over the small of her back and across the swell of her ass. _Everywhere._

 

Daryl's eyes widen. _Everywhere?_

 

_Yes,_ she nods, letting his hand roam over her soaked flesh and further back, muffling a cry when he slides his fingers over where she's never allowed him before. _All of you. And maybe..._

 

_Tell me,_ he insists when she pauses, rocking his hips into her. Already hard against her lower belly.

 

_I want to watch you touch yourself._ It's something she's thought about too often. _You could watch me too. I want to know how you... God,_ she moans when he reaches down and curls a hand around himself. Wasting no time to stroke himself hard and fast.

 

_More,_ he pleads, but her eyes are drawn to his hand and the way he furiously works it over his hard shaft.

 

_I want you to take me up against the wall. Hard._ His eyes squeeze shut. _I won't break._

 

_Shit, Carol. I'm-_

 

She breaches the distance, sucks at the warm skin of his neck. _I want you to come on me._

 

_Carol-_

 

_It's okay,_ she assures him, one hand finding his hip. Bucking into him. _Please._

 

_Fuck!_ he roars, hips thrusting into his own hand a few more times and then she can feel him shoot all over her stomach and thighs, the underside of her breasts.

 

She hums softly, running her hand up and down his side.

 

Allowing him to catch his breath before whispering against his parted lips. _So... anything_ you _have in mind?_

 


	5. five

_It's not going to work,_ Carol laughs as she tries to straddle Daryl, her hands finding no leverage on his wet shoulders. She slips, all but falling forward against his chest with a gasp.

 

Water sloshes out of the tub and onto the tiles in front of it, making a hell of a mess that she isn't too thrilled about cleaning up later.

 

_Maybe,_ Daryl rasps, hands curled around her waist. _Maybe if ya turn around._ His cheeks flush a little at the suggestion and it's so endearing that Carol can't help but lean in, lips melding together in a languid kiss.

 

He groans when she slides her tongue into his mouth, bucking up into her. The length of him is pressed snugly between them, heavy and warm but no matter how she fumbles, she can't find a good position.

 

_Looks easier in movies,_ she sighs in frustration. By now, she thinks she'd settle for reaching between them and stroking him to completion, maybe even take him in her mouth. Let him bring her to the edge with his calloused fingers and warm tongue. But what she really craves is to feel the stretch of him inside her.

 

_Wanna head to the bedroom?_ he asks, low and gravelly, making her shiver despite the hot water they're submerged in.

 

_No,_ she whines, resting her head against his shoulder. _I like it here._

 

It's warm, candles flickering on every surface, bathing them in a soft light. The rest of the house is a mess of unpacked boxes, half-assembled furniture. It's cold, too. They'd only moved in two days ago, and the last thing she wants right now is to be reminded of the chaos that still awaits them outside.

 

She just wants to enjoy this moment.

 

_This ain't gonna work,_ Daryl murmurs in defeat, his hand moving up and down her spine, slick with warm water and sweet smelling bubbles. _Should've gotten a bigger tub._

 

She chuckles at that, trailing her hand down his chest until she reaches his abdomen. Tense and contracting when she rakes her nails through the light smattering of hair there.

 

_And who is going to pay for that?_ she asks, turning her head to press a kiss to his thrumming pulse point.

 

_Fuck if I know,_ he groans, pulling her closer to him and tilting his hips up. _Shit. Carol- I need... fuck. Gotta-_

 

His words turn incoherent the moment she curls her hand around him, tracing his length from base to tip.

 

_Lay back,_ she breathes into the crook of his neck, voice low and thick with need.

 

He does, whimpering when she lets go. But his eyes grow wide when she stands, water dripping from her naked body, giving him a show he didn't expect before turning around and lowering herself back onto him. Her back to his chest, their legs stretched out and entangled as the water laps at their limbs.

 

When she finally guides him inside of her, there's nothing left to say.

 


	6. six

She didn't think it would happen like this. Has imagined it a hundred times over.

 

In the end, it just happens. It's a sunny day, the sky powder blue. For once, he doesn't have to go on a supply run or out to hunt. He's hers all day long - something to cherish.

 

The house is quiet, everyone driven outside by the balmy air and the promise of sun-kissed skin.

 

Tucked away in her room with Daryl, Carol doesn't feel like she's missing out on anything.

 

He's shy. So very shy. Seeks silent permission before removing her clothes, before touching her. Softly, hesitantly but always with so much care. All the roughness he wears like armor crumbles as they tangle in the crisp, white sheets.

 

Calloused hands map out her skin, making her shudder and tremble. Chapped lips melt against her pale skin, making her whimper his name like a prayer.

 

It feels natural. Like something that was always bound to happen. Nothing grand. Just _them_.

 

It's not what she expected.

 

But she also didn't expect him to look down at her, his hips resting in the cradle of her thighs, with shame in his eyes.

 

_What is it?_ she whispers, legs curled loosely around his own, her fingers tracing over the coarse stubble on his cheek.

 

A flush heats the skin beneath her touch, and with their chests pressed together she can feel his heart racing.

 

_Ain't ever-_ he mumbles, eyes hidden behind the curtain of his hair. _Ain't never done this before._

 

Her lips part in silent wonder, and her heart fills with so much affection that she's certain it's about to burst through her chest.

 

Slowly, mindful not to scare him away, she presses her lips to the corner of his mouth.

 

_It's all right,_ she whispers, tightening the hold of her legs around him, pulling him closer. He grunts in response, grinding himself against her in the most maddening way.

 

But he shakes his head, hisses when she tilts her hips up towards him.

 

_Ain't all right,_ he mutters, forehead pressed to her collarbone. _Wanna make it good for ya._

 

She sighs, feeling a soft breeze from the open window kissing her exposed skin. _This isn't about that,_ she explains, sifting her fingers through his hair until she can feel some of his tension fading away. _I just want to be with you._

 

It takes a minute before he lifts his head, eyes full of disbelief.

 

_I promise,_ she whispers, offering him a smile she knows he won't return. Instead of waiting for that, she trails her hand down between them, over his chest and stomach. Curls around his hips to rest against his lower back. _Please._

 

All the good intentions that he's clinging to burst the moment she nudges him down against her, catching him just right. He sinks into her an inch without any effort or intent, a groan tearing from his chest and his eyes squeezing shut.

 

The pain she half-expected never comes.

 


	7. seven

She's so fucking beautiful that it takes his breath away. Maybe he's going soft. Turning into one of them weaklings Merle always complained about over a bottle of beer.

 

But he can't help it. Can't help but take in the sight of her. Her pale skin glowing in the light of the small bonfire he built for them. The auburn curls of her hair like smaller flames, licking her flushed cheeks and the sleeping bag beneath her.

 

The stars reflect in her dark eyes when she looks down at him, lips curled into a lazy smile.

 

Moonlight casts shadows in the valleys of her body and he explores them all. Kisses every inch of her bare skin. Watches how it's flooded with goosebumps when he feathers his lips against the hollow of her knee or the delicate arch of her ankle.

 

Around them, the forest is quiet. The night air balmy, filled with the scent of damp earth and smoke. It's a moment he'd freeze if he could.

 

It's perfect.

 

Her hands rake ever so gently through his hair as he nuzzles his nose against the softness of her lower belly, and he shudders in response.

 

Nothing in this world feels as good, as comforting as her touch. It's gentle and eager, soft and determined. She's everything to him, all wrapped up in the softest ivory skin.

 

Slowly, he kisses his way down, inhaling the scent of her. The closer he comes to her core, the more restless she becomes. Hips arching off the sleeping bag, feet digging into the grass.

 

He holds her down just enough with his hand splayed against her abdomen. Smiles up at her through the strands of his hair before tracing her with his tongue. Tasting her.

 

The first few times he did this, she'd been shy. Tense. Barely able to let herself enjoy it. But now, she's eager. Pushes him closer, whispers soft pleads into the night.

 

By now, he knows how to make her melt. Knows where to kiss and focus. It works like magic and a minute later her back bows off the ground and her lips part in a silent scream.

 

But he's not ready to move away. Feathers delicate kisses around her hip-bones and along the silky soft insides of her thighs until she catches her breath again.

 

When she does, face slack and content, he traces his fingers along her core, gathers the wetness. She gasps when he slides it inside of her, smooth and slick, without resistance.

 

He barely pauses long enough for her to laugh softly in delight before adding a second finger, sliding them in and out at a lazy pace. It barely takes half a minute before she's falling apart again, her legs trembling when she curls them high around his torso.

 

He wishes he had the time to always worship her like this. That life wasn't as busy as it is. Because she deserves nothing less than this.

 

All his attention. All his love.

 


	8. eight

It's the first time in weeks they've had a proper bed to sleep in. A roof over their heads. So much better than sleeping in the cars, on the frozen ground, in concrete storage units.

 

They have their own room here. Just him and her. The others scattered all over the house.

 

A sanctuary that came just in time after the weather got worse again. Freezing winds and biting snow.

 

Sleeping close to Carol has become a habit by now. He can't find rest anywhere else. At first they sought each other out for warmth. Then comfort.

 

Last week, she kissed him. Soft and fleeting like it was the most natural thing to do.

 

They haven't talked about it since then, his tongue tied just at the thought.

 

But right here, right now, in a soft bed under five thick blankets with Carol curled into his side... It's all he can think about.

 

It's still cold. But the two of them together offer each other just enough warmth to find some rest.

 

_Carol?_

 

Part of him hopes she's asleep. But she hums instead, props her chin on his chest and looks up with those angel blue eyes of hers.

 

She knows what he can't say. What he's afraid of.

 

_It's okay,_ she whispers, cold fingers tracing delicately over his cheek. Then she's kissing him again. Lips soft and warm against his chapped ones and he can't help but pull her closer.

 

She follows eagerly. Curls her leg around his hips and her arms around his torso and pulls him on top of her. Sighing as she's wrapped in a warm cocoon.

 

Hands roam over skin prickled with goosebumps, they shudder and shiver as lips ghost over what little skin is exposed.

 

When her hand reaches for his belt, he catches her wrist.

 

_Ya sure?_ His voice is breathless and hoarse. Thick with desire and doubt. _Can wait._ The last thing he wants is to rush her into something she might regret later.

 

But there's nothing like that in her eyes. Only sweet tenderness.

 

_I'm sure._

 

It's too cold to take off too many clothes. God, how he wishes he could feel more of her. See more. Glide his hands over more silky soft, pale skin.

 

She sighs his name when he pushes her pants down to her feet. Whispers unintelligible words into his ear when he covers her with his own body. Muffles the sweetest moan into the crook of his neck when he sinks into her.

 

He's never felt anything like this. All cold forgotten as they move quietly and slowly, every inch of their bodies pressed together.

 

Finally finding warmth within each other. With each push and pull of their hips. With every roaming hand. With every soft cry.

 

He's never felt this warm before. Her legs around his waist. _Her._ All around him. Quivering as she falls apart and takes him along.

 

_Let go._

 

He falls into her. Drowns in her.

 

They find warmth with one another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning: There won't be a drabble tomorrow. I have written all 23 of these in advance but I'll be out of town until Sunday so I won't be able to upload anything. But you'll get two drabbles when I get back :)


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the obligatory affair AU, so be warned that Carol's marriage to Ed is implied

_We can't do this again,_ Carol gasps, her words contradicting her actions as she pushes his boxers over his hips, using her bare feet to kick them away.

 

_I know,_ Daryl grunts in response, having heard those same words so many times before. She always comes back in the end.

 

His only saving grace.

 

His hand finds her thigh, pulling it high up around his waist as he rocks against her core in steady little thrusts. _Daryl-_ Her moan fills the tiny bedroom of the trailer he calls home. _It's not- Oh._ Whatever she'd been trying to say turns into a soft cry as he slides into her. Slow and smooth until he has nothing left to give.

 

It's never more intimate than during these first precious moments. When her eyes flutter shut and her lips part in awe. When they're one.

 

He only pulls back an inch or two after that. Has missed her too much these last two weeks to be apart from her.

 

It's the same for her, that's clear in the way she clings to him and eagerly meets his slow thrusts.

 

It's always just one more time. Has been that way for almost a year but it's never just the one time.

 

It's become so much more since they met.

 

He tries to hold out as long as he can. Pulls her up into his lap and melds his lips against hers. Bites back his own desire until she clenches around him and shudders in his arms.

 

They don't move after. As he softens inside of her, she rests her head on his shoulder. Sighs softly into his skin.

 

_Run away with me,_ he whispers. Not for the first time. _We can just get outta here. Leave it all behind._

 

She sighs, curling her arms tighter around his middle. _I can't-_

 

_Me, neither,_ he interrupts her. Harsher than he intended. She pulls back enough to look at him, raw and vulnerable. All his irritation fades away.

 

Instead, his fingers ghost over her cheek. The hint of an old bruise. _I love ya,_ he breathes. Something he has known for so long. _Ya know that?_

 

Her lips quiver as she looks down between them in shame. Defeat clear in the way she carries herself. _Makes me sick knowin' you're with him. That he hurts ya._ He's silent for a moment, trying to breathe calmly and not let his hatred for her husband ruin the moment.

 

But then she trembles. Tears beginning to stain her cheeks. _Shit, 'm sorry. Shouldn't have said that,_ he apologizes, wrapping her in his arms and cradling her against his chest. She falls into his embrace so easily. _I was-_

 

_I'm pregnant, Daryl._

 

Her words are followed by a heavy, heavy silence. Suddenly, he feels nauseous. Palms sweaty against her back. Heart close to bursting from his chest.

 

When she looks up at him, there's so much fear in her glistening eyes.

 

His mouth feels dry. His world collapsing.

 

_Is it mine?_

 


	10. ten

It's all Rick's fault.

 

Stupid prick has the worst timing in the world. Knocking on their damn door at five in the morning for some goddamned reason when Daryl had just been pushing into her. Just an inch or two.

 

Jesus, she'd been wet and warm and tight around him and he nearly broke his jaw from grinding his teeth so hard.

 

There'd been no time to take it further. To finish what they started.

 

Problem is, his body never really got the message. All day long, he felt himself throbbing just at the thought of her, felt himself hardening and straining against the zipper of his pants whenever he saw a glimpse of her.

 

He felt like a damn teenager, trying to focus on anything else to distract himself. The wall he'd been reinforcing. The sun glaring down at them. Eugene's endless lecture about this metal and that and how they'd hold up over time.

 

 

 

The first time he slipped away had been just before lunch. He'd slipped into his room while everyone else scattered out to eat, swiftly unbuckling his pants, sliding his hand in and gripping himself firmly. Deft strokes that made his knees buckle.

 

He'd been _so_ close. So fucking close when something shattered noisily downstairs. It was Rick who called for help, unable to tame his wild daughter on his own.

 

Daryl nearly ripped the man's head off.

 

 

 

The second time he slipped away was late in the afternoon. The upstairs bathroom. Door locked. Pants down around his knees, one hand grabbing the marble counter, the other curled around his throbbing length. Dying for release.

 

Seeing Carol wiping pearls of sweat off her collarbone had been too much.

 

But a knock on the door interrupted him. Carl.

 

_Can you hurry up? I need to pee._

 

_Use the one downstairs,_ he grunted, but there's no use. He couldn't finish this with the kid on the other side of the door.

 

_Dad's in there, I think he has diarrhea._

 

_Jesus fuckin' Christ,_ Daryl muttered, feeling himself softening in his hand instantly.

 

 

 

The third time, he thinks he's going to explode.

 

He has barely set a foot in the shower before wrapping his hand around himself. Hot water rains down on him, muffling his grunts as he strokes himself at a furious, brutal pace. Barely lasting a dozen strokes before he feels white heat shooting down his spine, his body tensing as he bucks into his own hand. Spilling his release over his fingers and the tiles, watching it wash away.

 

 

 

An hour later, Carol slips into bed next to him with a frustrated groan. _I hate Rick._

 

He chuckles at that, but she narrows her eyes at him. All serious.

 

_I had the worst day._

 

Grabbing his hand, she shoves it unceremoniously down the front of her pants, his fingers sliding through her slick, swollen flesh.

 

_Shit,_ he grunts, rolling her onto her back and crashing his mouth to hers. It's frantic after that. Desperate and needy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second drabble to make up for the one I missed yesterday - I could not resist adding Constable Cockblock :D


	11. eleven

_Ya sure about this?_ Daryl asks as she unbuckles his belt, the sound of it obscenely loud in the small space. Crammed into the backseat of his truck in a dark corner of the parking lot, Carol feels like she's having an out of body experience.

 

This isn't her.

 

It had taken her a long time to be brave enough to go on a date with Daryl at all, no matter how insistent Lori had been that she give him a chance.

 

And now, she's sitting in his lap three dates later, her red dress hiked around her hips and her hand shoved down the front of his jeans. Curling around him, hard and thick, making her insides clench with need.

 

_I'm sure,_ she breathes, stroking him once, twice until he bucks up into her. His head falls back against the worn leather seat, and the sight of his throat bopping as he swallows is too inviting to ignore.

 

Feeling bold and daring, Carol leans forward, suckling lightly at the skin. He nearly bolts off the seat, a groan vibrating in his chest, making her shiver.

 

_Fuckin' hell,_ he grunts, suddenly completely on board. Frantically, he reaches down between them to push his pants out of the way just enough to expose the hard length of him.

 

Carol can't help but stare for a moment, her core clenching and a fresh flood of wetness coating her already slick skin.

 

She's been deprived of this for much too long to be coherent right now. The least she can do is be responsible enough to reach over the seat for her bag, spilling half the contents before finding the condom Lori had given her as a joke before her first date with Daryl.

 

She has never been more thankful than she is now.

 

As she tears it open, she slants her lips against Daryl's again, needy and desperate in a completely unfamiliar way. It throbs in her veins, drives her forward.

 

His kisses are clumsy and a little unsure, just enough to tell her that he can't have much experience with this. Considering her poor excuse of a marriage, they're pretty even.

 

None of that matters when she sinks down onto him, hands clutching his shoulders and foreheads pressed together. The way he fills her, stretches her, is new and overwhelming and she's teetering on the edge just from the warm, heavy pressure of him inside her.

 

_Oh God,_ she moans, stars shimmering in front of her closed eyes when he grabs her hips and pumps up into her in shallow, quick movements.

 

She barely lasts more than a minute before it's all too much. The angle perfect and his deep groans distracting. With a cry of his name she falls apart, grinding against him to try and make it last.

 

His lips crash into hers when he follows her a second later, pulsing inside of her and allowing her to soothe him through it.

 

This, Carol thinks, wasn't their last date.

 


	12. twelve

_Oh God,_ she gasps as he sinks into her in one smooth, slick glide. Stretching her in a way that's familiar and perfect.

 

The words echo in the small cell, bouncing off the concrete walls. Quickly, Daryl presses his lips to hers, silencing his own groan that she can feel vibrating in his chest. Pressed flush against hers.

 

_Gotta stay quiet,_ he murmurs low and deep. All she can do is nod weakly, lost in a haze.

 

His warm, calloused skin feels like heaven against her own, the sheets wrapped loosely around his hips forming a cocoon.

 

When he starts to move, pulling away just a few inches before slowly pushing back in, she has to bite her lip to stay quiet.

 

_Fuck,_ Daryl mutters under his breath, sitting back a little until he's on his knees. His hands slide beneath her thighs, fingers massaging the pale, tender skin before resting against her lower back. Pulling her hips up onto his lap.

 

The way he shifts inside of her makes her see stars, a moan tearing from her throat.

 

_Shhh,_ he murmurs, one hand sliding over her quivering stomach, ghosting over her bare breasts before gliding his fingers over her lips.

 

She presses a kiss against the tips of them, watching his eyes darken even in the faint light of the moon that filters through the curtain that offers them so little privacy.

 

_Move,_ she whisper, nudging her hips towards him, eyes drawn to where they're joined.

 

He groans lowly, pulling his hand back to grasp her hips.

 

Two weeks. Two weeks he'd been gone on a run and she nearly crumpled with worry every hour of every day. All she wants now is to be close to him, to feel his muscles ripple under her touch, the warmth of his breath damp against her skin.

 

She needs proof that he's here, that he's alive.

 

He pulls back, thumbs digging into the jut of her hipbones, before thrusting back into her with more fervor than she expected. She gasps when he shunts her up the bed a few inches, her hand clutching the edge of the mattress for leverage.

 

But he barely grants her more than a second of respite before repeating the movement, somehow pushing even deeper. His hand moves down to rub at her slick, swollen fresh, driving her closer and closer to the edge.

 

She can't stay quiet. Mewls and moans and breathes too heavily and he's no better.

 

When he suddenly stops, she almost cries.

 

_Wha-_

 

_Turn over._

 

She does without hesitation, a thrill sparking through her when he pushes her face down against the bed. Covering her body with his. Joining them again a second later.

 

This time when he pounds into her hard enough to make her feel dizzy, she silences her scream against the mattress. Clamping down around him hard and drawing his own release from him.

 

His own groan is low and muffled against her shoulder. Sending aftershocks fluttering through her body.

 


	13. thirteen

_Carol, wait-_ he grunts as she shuts the door of the stall behind them, hurriedly turning the lock. There's an almost feral look in her eyes when she claims his lips in another searing kiss, pushing him down onto the closed toilet seat.

 

Everything in this place is fancy as shit. He feels like he's suffocating in his borrowed suit and tie, but _god_ Carol looks beautiful in her midnight blue bridesmaid's dress.

 

_Wait for what?_ she murmurs into the kiss, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. She's got her hand in his pants before he can stop her, curling deftly around the base of his already throbbing dick.

 

_Ya sure ya wanna-_ he groans as she strokes him. _Here?_

 

She only hums in response, nuzzling her face into his neck. If he'd known dancing with her would lead to this...

 

_Ain't even got a con-_

 

_It's okay. It's been long enough._

 

It's all still so brand new between them, fumbling and overwhelming. She started taking the pill a little while ago, and just the thought of being inside of her with no barriers makes him pulse in her hand.

 

_Fuck._

 

She pulls away then, smirking at his desperate whine. But then she hikes up the skirt of her dress, reaching underneath to pull her panties down her long, pale legs.

 

Before he can do much to help she's straddling him, sinking down onto him in one smooth glide.

 

_Oh God,_ she moans as he bottoms out, his hands firm at her waist. He has his own eyes squeezed shut at the feeling of her, warm and tight. Even more than usual.

 

_Carol-_

 

She starts moving then. Grinding down against him, rocking in his lap as he thrusts into her. She's so wet already, coating him, and her little whimpers make his blood boil.

 

They both freeze when the bathroom door opens and two people walk in, heels clicking against the tiles.

 

_That cake was amazing._ It's Lori, Carol's friend. Daryl stares at Carol with wide eyes, trying to push her off him but she grips his shoulders and hold on. Sinks down even further, nearly making him choke.

 

_Too good._

 

He thinks the other woman is Andrea, but he's not sure. Can't focus when Carol starts to slowly roll her hips against his. All while her oblivious friend talk outside the stall.

 

_So, what do you think about Carol's hot date?_

 

His eyes roll into the back of his head when Carol tightens her muscles around him and he holds completely still, holds his breath.

 

_She's lucky. Did you_ see _his arms?_

 

Carol's body trembles as she giggles in his arms.

 

_I thought she'd never introduce us._

 

_I think she needed time after Ed. Who can blame her?_

 

At the sound of her ex husband's name she tenses. His hands frame her face, prompting a soft smile.

 

_Let's get back to the cake, this lipstick sucks._

 

He nearly groans with relief when the door falls shut behind the women.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ridiculous and I'm sorry :D


	14. fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: angst and feels ahead

She has never seen him like this. Silent. Immobile. Almost catatonic.

 

His eyes are fixed on the plain wall of her room. Hands curled into tight, white-knuckled fists against his thighs.

 

Little droplets of water trickle from his hair and down the bare expanse of his back. Old scars littered there like markings on a map. New ones red and raw, her heart clenching at the sight.

 

He won't talk about what happened to him after they took him. What he endured. Pushing him will only do more harm and so she remains silent as well.

 

The moonlight reflects off his skin until she covers it with her own. Rests her head on his shoulder and presses her chest flat to his back.

 

When he doesn't even flinch, she knows he's not really here.

 

But she'll try. She has to. Watching him fade away will never be an option.

 

One hand finds his heart. Feels the steady beat of it. The other skims lightly down his ribs until she finds the raised flesh where his own bolt had injured him.

 

When he nearly gave his life to find her daughter. All in vain.

 

The pressure of her hands is consistent, but it's not until she presses a kiss between his shoulder blades that he finally stirs.

 

A violent shudder rips through his body and he sucks in a sharp breath. She doesn't let it deter her. Instead, she presses another kiss to his skin. To the puckered line of an old scar.

 

It's then that he grabs her hand, fingers curled tight around her wrist. All raw strength and despair.

 

He doesn't look at her when he turns around. When his lips crash into hers. Bruising and urgent.

 

She lets him. Relishes in the warmth of his hands as he drags her nightgown up over her hips and her panties down her legs.

 

His face hidden in the crook of her neck, he pushes into her in one stroke. Pausing. A deep groan vibrating through his body.

 

But he barely keeps still for more than a second. After that, he _takes_. Chases something.

 

Tears trickle from her eyes as he drives himself into her over and over, deep and desperate. Erratic thrusts and hands that grip her tight to hold her close.

 

It's like she's trying to crawl under her skin, merge them together in the only way he knows how. It's what he needs right now and she helps as best as she can. Wraps her legs tight around his hips and arches into him.

 

Her lips feather over his temple and she can hear his sobs. The ragged way he breathes. Feels the wetness of his tears against her neck.

 

It's over fast. Too fast for her to feel much pleasure but she knows the time for that is not now. It's not pleasure Daryl feels when he spills himself deep inside of her.

 

It's something else. Something cathartic.

 

Sifting her fingers gently through his hair, she waits.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a different note for those of you reading _the hands of fate_ : the next chapter will probably take longer than I thought and wanted. I have a cold and I just don't feel like writing at all


	15. fifteen

He doesn't know what's gotten into her. What's gotten into _him_. They're never like this. Hell, she doesn't _like_ it like this.

 

But right now, she's desperate and eager, the neediest sounds passing her lips and _fuck_ , he couldn't stop now if he tried.

 

His hands are curled tight around her hips, blunt nails digging into the creamy, pale flesh. Pulling her onto his dick, hard and throbbing, glistening with both their arousal as he watches it disappear inside of her again and again.

 

Relentless and hard.

 

Her back arches and her arms tremble, barely able to hold herself up. With every thrust of his hips she shunts forward on the rough carpet, no matter how hard she digs her fingers into the coarse material.

 

Faintly, he worries that her knees must be red and raw by now. But she doesn't seem to mind.

 

His own pants are still clinging to his hips, shirt half unbuttoned. Her white blouse hangs open, her panties shoved roughly to the side. Rubbing against his dick as he drives into her.

 

It's fast and without any gentleness. He knows there will be bruises later, knows she'll be sore but instead of pushing him away she pushes back onto him, her ass flush against his hips.

 

_Fuck,_ he grunts, falling forward until he can press his forehead between her shoulder blades.

 

_Faster,_ she pleads, a mewling sound that makes him whimper and throb inside of her.

 

He picks up the pace. Deep, quick thrusts that are more strenuous than ever before. She's so tight around him, slick enough to coat the insides of her thighs.

 

The sound of their skin meeting again and again fills the room along with her small cries and his own labored breaths. Faintly, he remembers they didn't even lock the door. He thought they'd make it upstairs. But she'd shoved her hand down his pants before they even made it to the stairs and he'd been helpless to stop her.

 

He's close. Too close. Can feel heat crackling down his spine, his body starting to go rigid. Whatever rhythm he had is gone. He drives himself into her erratically, her arms buckling.

 

_Come on,_ he urges, no room in him for shyness or insecurity as he hangs on by a thread. _Wanna feel ya,_ he rasps into her ear.

 

She shudders, her muscles coiling tight around him.

 

_Fuck,_ he grunts, nearly losing it. His vision starts to go fuzzy but he has half the mind to slip his hand around, slicking over her swollen flesh and circling roughly where she needs him the most.

 

She cries out his name a second later, clamping down on him so hard that he can't hold back anymore. He bucks into her hard enough that she tumbles forward, driving himself deep as he can.

 

He spills inside of her hot and deep, teeth sinking into the freckled skin of her shoulder to stifle his groan as she squeezes tight around him again and again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... so.... ehem.
> 
> Happy Friday, folks.
> 
> *hides*


	16. sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an alternate universe where sophia lived

_Already cleared everything up here._

 

She looks up, not startled by his voice because the stairs had creaked on his way up. Now, he leans against the door frame, arms crossed in front of his chest.

 

_I know,_ she sighs, pulling open another drawer. _I'm looking for some clothes. Everything we have is falling apart._ Her own shirt is proof of that. More loose seams than anything else. _And Sophia's starting to grow out of her shirts._

 

The sound of the door softly shutting catches her attention. When she looks up, Daryl is already walking towards her. _Daryl,_ she warns, recognizing the darkness in his eyes.

 

He steps up behind her, arms wrapping around her front and his warm breath fanning against the back of her neck. Still sensitive from where her scarf had scratched her all day long. _What are you doing?_

 

_What'ya think?_ he murmurs, lips mapping over her pulse point and his fingers toying with the button of her jeans.

 

_You can't be serious._ He's already hard, hips pressing into her lower back in rhythmic little pulses. Her own body responds, abdomen tightening. But they can't. _It's freezing here._ The old farmhouse they chose as shelter can barely keep out the cold, and her skin is covered in goosebumps. But Daryl doesn't seem bothered by it. Sucks lightly at her neck instead. _The others are downstairs._

 

His hand slides up to cup her breast, making her dizzy. _Door's got a lock._

 

_They might hear,_ she breathes.

 

_Can be quiet._ He does pull away then, and she feels a little guilty and disappointed. Colder than before.

 

_What's gotten into you?_ she chuckles when she turns, eyes drawn to the bulge in his pants.

 

He shrugs. _Been a while._

 

Out here on the road, they rarely get the chance to be alone.

 

_I know,_ she sighs, making a decision.

 

_What'ya doin'?_ Daryl asks as she turns to lock the door, her heart pounding in her chest.

 

She doesn't reply, just walks back to him and reaches straight for his belt buckle.

 

_Thought it's too cold,_ he grunts when she pushes his pants over his narrow hips, her hand curling around his hard length. Warm and throbbing in her palm.

 

_Oh,_ I'm _not getting naked here,_ she grins, amused by his dumbfounded expression.

 

_What- Oh fuck,_ he groans when she sinks to her knees in front of him. _Carol, y'ain't gotta-_

 

_Let me,_ she breathes, one hand pressed to his thigh and the other wrapped around the base of him.

 

He tries hard to stay still when she takes him into her mouth. Tries even harder to stay quiet. But he bucks his hips and grunts her name anyway the more she sucks and the deeper she takes him.

 

It doesn't take long before he pushes weakly at her shoulder. His warning no more than a stuttered moan.

 

But she doesn't pull away. Takes him deeper and he comes with a harsh groan that vibrates hard through his whole body.

 


	17. seventeen

She never even dared to dream they'd ever get to go on a vacation like this. For too long, even a weekend trip to the coast had been out of reach. Something truly special.

 

This... this is beyond anything she ever could have imagined.

 

The long, white curtains that frame the large, open windows flutter in the soft ocean breeze, kissing the polished hardwood floor.

 

Outside, the water laps at the stilts that hold up the house. Marvelously turquoise in the day, shimmering like a sea of diamonds in the moonlight.

 

 

 

The sheets they're tangled up in are unbelievably soft against her warm, sun-kissed skin. She sighs as her bare feet drag along the cotton, legs wrapping more tightly around Daryl's hips.

 

Her arms are circled loosely around his neck, forehead pressed to his as she rocks in his lap. A lazy, slow rhythm. Barely shifting on top of him.

 

He remains still except for the roaming of his calloused hands. Mapping out the dips of her vertebrae, the swell of her hips, the smooth expanse of her thighs.

 

Humming contently, Carol seeks out his lips for another kiss, languid and deep. Making her shiver despite the mild breeze and his warm chest pressed against her own.

 

It's perfect like this, she realizes as she moans into the kiss. Her hands slide into his silky soft hair, blunt nails dragging along his scalp until his shudders.

 

_Fuck,_ he mutters against her lips before dropping his head into the crook of her neck. Suckling at the freckled skin there.

 

She starts to move her hips a little more then, grinding down into him as he fills her, stretches her. Warm and heavy, deep inside of her. The pressure making her dizzy with need.

 

_Never wanna leave here,_ he breathes against the shell of her ear, his hand against the small of her back guiding her.

 

A smile curls her lips as she tilts her head back, giving him space to nuzzle his nose against her throat, breathing her in.

 

_I know,_ she chuckles breathlessly, the words fading into a moan when his hand finds the swell of her breast. Palming the weight of it, dragging his thumb over a stiff peak. _Touch me,_ she pleads, just a gasp, pressing herself closer. Taking him deeper.

 

It's like paradise here. Fresh fruit every morning, the sun glistening on wet skin and crystal clear water. Soft sheets and not a soul to bother them.

 

But here, in his arms, is where the real paradise is. It's where she finds all the comfort she could ever need. In the way he muffles her moans with his lips, in the way his touch sends her flying, in the way he shudders when he finally finds peace inside of her.

 

Home.

 

That's what he is to her. What they are to each other. No matter where they go.

 

She doesn't need all the luxury they have here to be happy. She just needs him by her side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend they won the lottery, okay? Don't think too hard about how they got there^^
> 
> In case anyone wants to make themselves sad (or if you're rich and need some inspiration for your next vacation) [this](https://www.hideawaybeachmaldives.com/villas/ocean-villa-pool/) is where they are lucky enough to be. If you scroll down, you can even do a 360° tour. Closest I'll ever get to going there :D


	18. eighteen

_Fuckin' hell._

 

His grunt sends a thrill through her veins, making her blood boil even more than the unbearable heat. Sweat pearls against the small of her back, on her brows, dotting the arch of her lips.

 

He kisses it away, his hands clutching her thighs as he pounds into her hard and fast. With every thrust, her back hits the rough brick wall, her thin top barely enough to soften the blow.

 

There'll be scrapes and bruises later but she doesn't care.

 

One leg curled around his hips, the other on the ground, she meets him again and again.

 

The heat is sweltering, dense in the prison courtyard and especially here in the little corner he dragged her into. All black eyes and labored breaths.

 

It had been a blur. His lips crashing into hers and his hands shoving her pants down her legs.

 

Now, she can hardly breathe. It's too hot and he's moving so fast, so deep, his rhythm faltering again and again. It's erratic, messy. Perfect.

 

She knows what he's chasing, knows he's not thinking straight right now and _god,_ she wishes he'd let go like this more often. Would stop treating her like a fragile little thing.

 

Her hands clutch his shoulders, nails biting into his skin as she tries to meet his thrusts. But he already has her balanced on the tips of her toes and her pants pooled around her ankles allow for little room to move.

 

_Daryl-_ she groans in frustration, her head falling back against the wall with a dull thud.

 

He still seems coherent enough to understand and he pulls out of her a second later, leaving her empty and yearning.

 

She gasps when he roughly turns her around, not giving her even a second to breathe before he's pushing into her again. All the air leaves her lungs in a rush and her hands claw at the bricks like she's going mad.

 

It's rare that he lets himself be like this. Unhinged and raw but she savors every minute even as her clothes cling to her skin and the sun glares down on them from above.

 

She feels like she's coming apart at the seams and when he slides a hand around her front and mashes his fingers over her swollen flesh it's too much to take.

 

With a cry she can only stifle by biting her lip she crashes over the edge, her muscles coiling tight around his hard length.

 

He chokes out her name, pushing even harder as her release washes over her, drawing it out before he can't hold back anymore. He stills, buried deep inside of her, and she shudders as she feels him pulse.

 

Weakly, he bucks into her a few more times, his grip on her hips easing. Eventually, he stops moving. Rests his head against her shoulder.

 

_Y'all right?_ he asks, all deep and hoarse, making her knees buckle.

 

She smiles, curls her hand around his neck and nods. Feeling completely sated.

 


	19. nineteen

He had no intention for things to end like this when he offered her a massage. All day long he had to witness her pressing her hands into her lower back, the tension in her shoulders clear, every soft whimper she made in discomfort making him feel guilty.

 

She's a fighter, stronger than anyone he has ever met and she'd never admit defeat or complain. But he can see it all the same. Her fatigue, her restlessness.

 

It's not like he doesn't feel the same impatience. Every day goes by and their little girl shows no sign of wanting to be born. And so Carol's belly grows and grows and he can barely sleep at night wondering when the moment will come.

 

_Ya sure?_ he asks, feathering his lips over her shoulder and inhaling the sweet vanilla scent of her. Her skin is still silky soft from the oil he'd used to knead away her tension.

 

But somewhere along the way, Carol had other things in mind. Gently guided his hand around her front to cup the weight of a heavy breast. Sighing softly as he massaged there instead. Leaning into him. Letting him carry some of the weight.

 

It's been months since they've been together like this. Lately, sex has been the last thing on their minds. But Carol seems determined, pushing back against him where he's pressed flush against her back.

 

_Please,_ she whispers. He can't deny her a thing, especially not now because _god_ , he missed being with her like this.

 

He'd never push her. But he can't deny how much he craved her when he gently lifts her leg over his and slides into her. Smooth and slick and warm and he nearly comes right then and there.

 

_Oh God,_ Carol gasps, clutching his hand, bucking back against him as best as she can. She seems even more responsive than usual when he starts to move. Deep, slow thrusts. Cherishing the way her walls hug him tight, never leaving her more than a few inches.

 

He peppers kisses along her shoulder and the back of her neck as they move in unison. Steady and well practiced.

 

Still, she quivers in his arms, seems so close already even though he has barely done a thing.

 

_Missed this,_ he rasps, face buried in the soft curls of her hair. _Feels so good._

 

She nods and whimpers, seemingly beyond all coherent words. Tugging his hand down over the round of her stomach with a hoarse plead passing her lips.

 

_Fuck,_ he grunts when he feels her slick and swollen where he slides into her. Quickly, he finds the right spots, has learned by now how to make her feel good.

 

Less than a minute later she reaches her peak, clenching tight around him with a silent scream and drawing his own release from him in an instant.

 

He keeps moving, bucks into her weakly as the last shudders wreck his body like little tremors.

 

_That was-_

 

_Yeah. I know._

 


	20. twenty

She jolts awake with a gasp, heart pounding restlessly in her chest. Her palms feel damp, her breath comes out in labored little pants.

 

For a few heartbeats, she can't remember her dream. Mostly assumes it was another nightmare. Too many of those keep her awake night after night and she is almost used to them by now.

 

But quickly, she realizes that it isn't panic surging through her veins. It's something different. Pleasantly warm, making her skin tingle.

 

There's a throb between her legs and she subconsciously rubs her thighs together, the sheets rustling in her quiet room.

 

One by one, glimpses of her dream come back to her.

 

_The salty sea water lapping at her bare skin, kissed by the sun in the powder blue sky._

 

She sighs, sinks further into the soft mattress. Eyes fluttering closed.

 

_Calloused hands wrapped around her hips, fingers digging deep into her flesh._

 

Her core clenches, empty and aching and she presses her thighs together more, breath stuttering when it sends a jolt of heat through her veins.

 

_Her legs wrapped around narrow hips, ankles crossed beneath the water._

 

She can almost feel his touch even now, smoothing one hand under her shirt and across her stomach, trailing up to her breasts.

 

_Warm, chapped lips devouring her, sucking at her tender skin, melting against her own._

 

His name falls from her lips like a whisper as she drags her thumb over the pebbled, sensitive peaks of her breasts. Wishing it was him instead.

 

_Her core flush with his hard length, warm and throbbing as he thrusts against her, rubbing along her slick center again and again as the water licks their skin._

 

Almost in a haze, she pushes her shirt up over her breasts, cups the weight of them, her back arching off the bed.

 

_The pressure of him as he pushes into her, thick and heavy, stretching her inch by inch and driving her mad._

 

She kicks off her pants, disappearing under the sheets. As she moves, a gust of cool air hits her overheated, slick core and she shudders. Can't wait any longer.

 

_His warm breath against the slope of her neck, the ragged sound of her name that leaves his lips in a desperate groan._

 

Her hand slides down between her legs, feet propped against the mattress and she eagerly pushes her hips against her own hand.

 

_The slow drag of his thrusts, deep and strong, leaving her breathless as he hits the deepest parts of her._

 

She's wet enough for her fingers to slide inside of her without much effort, and she chokes back a cry.

 

_The way he picks up speed. Pushing into her over and over until she clenches tight around him and soars._

 

Grinding against the heel of her hand, she thrusts into herself. Eager. So close.

 

_The pulse of his own release inside if her. Warm and welcome._

 

She falls apart quickly, wondering what Daryl would do if she went to his room now...

 


	21. twenty one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8718082/chapters/20086402) drabble from last year.

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 5:04pm

I'll be late tonight. Just order pizza.

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 5:05pm

Ok. Busy?

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 5:05pm

Carl's sick, gonna take half of Lori's shift. Stomach bug.

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 5:06pm

Great. Soph better not drag that home.

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 5:06pm

I thought you enjoyed being pampered last time.

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 5:06pm

Didn't.

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 5:07pm

Yes you did. You were all about it.

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 5:07pm

Different kinda pampering.

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 5:08pm

What kind?

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 5:09pm

You know what kind.

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 5:09pm

Maybe I want to hear ALL about it.

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 5:11pm

Carol. Don't.

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 5:14pm

I have to go. Don't forget to brush her teeth later.

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 5:14pm

Love ya.

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 5:14pm

❤

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:02pm

Is she in bed?

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:02pm

Knocked out cold.

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:02pm

Good.

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:02pm

?

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:04pm

Carol?

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:05pm

How tired are you?

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:05pm

Why?

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:05pm

I want you to wait up for me.

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:05pm

Why?

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:06pm

_Sent you a picture._

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:06pm

JESUS! Don't do that again. Nearly got caught last time.

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:06pm

You're not at work.

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:07pm

YOU are.

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:07pm

I'm in a locked room.

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:07pm

Fuck. What are ya doing?

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:08pm

What do you want me to do?

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:08pm

Carol...

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:08pm

Please. Tell me.

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:09pm

This is weird.

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:09pm

It doesn't have to be. Are you in your pjs?

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 5, 2018 9:09pm

Yes.

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 25, 2017 9:10pm

Push the pants down. Just a bit. Like you did last week.

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 25, 2017 9:10pm

Fuck...

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 25, 2017 9:10pm

Tell me what to do.

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 25, 2017 9:11pm

Push your pants down. Take them off.

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 25, 2017 9:11pm

All the way?

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 25, 2017 9:11pm

Yes.

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 25, 2017 9:12pm

Now?

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 25, 2017 9:12pm

Your turn.

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 25, 2017 9:13pm

Are you hard?

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 25, 2017 9:13pm

Fuck yes.

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 25, 2017 9:14pm

Don't touch yourself. Not yet.

 

**Daryl Dixon**

Nov 25, 2017 9:14pm

Tease.

 

**Carol Dixon**

Nov 25, 2017 9:15pm

_INCOMING CALL_

 

We really doin' this?

 

Yes. I need- urgh.

 

Jesus. Ya touchin' yaself already?

 

No, you didn't tell me what to do. I'm just... Just thinking about you.

 

Put your finger... Put it-

 

Tell me.

 

Inside. Put it inside. Ya wet already?

 

Soaked. What now?

 

Move it. Fast.

 

That's- _oh God._

 

Can I-

 

No! Not yet. Fuck.

 

Carol, I gotta-

 

No. Tell me what- urgh. Tell me what to do.

 

Christ. Second one. Use a second one. Fast.

 

Shit. It's- I'm so close.

 

Do it faster. Your tits. Touch 'em. The way I do.

 

Oh God. What- tell me what you'd do if- if you were here.

 

I'd fuck ya. Turn y'around and fuck ya hard.

 

How hard?

 

Bend ya over the bed, hold ya tight. Make ya hold on to me. Carol, I need-

 

No! Keep talking. I'm so-

 

Shit, I can hear ya. Use another finger. Imagine it's me.

 

_I am._ I am. God.

 

Ya close?

 

Yes.

 

I'd kiss ya neck. Suck at the skin 'til ya have a bruise. Feel y'around me. Y'always so tight.

 

Daryl! I'm- oh God.

 

Talk to me. Tell me-

 

Harder. You could take me harder. Hold my hips.

 

I'd pull ya onto me. All the way.

 

Fuck.

 

Would reach down an' touch ya. Rub ya. Do that!

 

I- Okay. Oh!

 

Gotta stay quiet. Carol?

 

Do it. I'm gonna- please... With me.

 

Fuck!

 

Hard. Do it hard. I'm-

 

God, _Carol._ I'm gonna-

 

Let go. I want you to. Want to feel it. Inside me.

 

Holy- Carol!

 

Keep going. Don't stop yet.

 

I have to- 's too much.

 

Not yet. Imagine it's me doing it. With my hand. My mouth.

 

Oh fuck- I can't.

 

Stop.

 

What was- what's gotten into ya?

 

No idea. I hope nobody heard that.

 

They got a hell of a show.

 

Will you wait up for me?

 

_Hell yes._

 


	22. twenty two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a nightmare before Christmas. And by that I mean angst. And by that I mean someone dies.
> 
> You have been warned.

The first time he made love to her was on a lazy Wednesday morning. They fell asleep together the night before, wrapped around each other. Innocent but needy in a way neither of them was willing to admit.

 

In the hazy hour of dawn, the bedroom illuminated in a rosy glow, she kissed him. Allowed her hands to roam and begged him breathlessly to do the same.

 

Slow and tender, they shed their clothes, felt bare skin smooth and calloused. Perfect against each other.

 

They took their time, although their hearts beat at a painful rate. Full of fears and insecurities that would never truly fade.

 

His kisses were hesitant, unpracticed but oh so delicate. Making her shiver in his strong arms and arch into him.

 

They were both haunted by so many demons that every movement was calculated and carefully measured. Still, when he finally moved into her, it felt natural.

 

She quivered with every push and pull of his hips. Held on to his shoulders and curled her legs around him to keep him as close as possible. Every inch of her exposed skin kissing his.

 

It was no different for him. Lips whispering against her delicate neck, hands buried in her silver hair, chest pressed to hers until there wasn't even an inch of space left between them.

 

After, when they left the warmth and shelter of their room to handle their daily tasks, there was a glow on both their faces. A shimmer in their eyes.

 

 

That day was almost like any other.

 

 

 

 

The last time he makes love to her is on a rainy Friday morning. He gently wakes her with soft kisses down the length of her back. Parts her legs and finds his home between them.

 

It's slow, both of them still clouded by sleep. Rocking against one another in gentle movements that make him shudder from the tenderness that seeps from them.

 

But she knows. Has always known. With a sigh of his name she cradles his head against her breasts. Let's him find his release deep inside of her before falling apart around him with a stuttered cry.

 

Clenching and coiling around him, tight and warm. Only prolonging his own pleasure as it ripples through his helpless body. Spilling all of himself into her and she seeks it, tilts her hips and curls her legs around him tightly.

 

Welcoming him.

 

After, he wraps her up in his arms, presses a kiss to the crown of her head. Her lips curl into the sweetest smile as she traces delicate fingers slowly over his chest.

 

He'll never take it for granted or get used to it. The way she looks at him like he's worth something. The way she touches him like she actually craves him.

 

Nobody has ever been like her and nobody ever will be.

 

 

That day is not like any other, and when the herd traps him in an alley later that afternoon, all his last thoughts are of her.

 


	23. twenty three

Daryl doesn't know what the hell he's done to deserve this.

 

It's like she _enjoys_ this.

 

 

 

It had started out innocently enough. He'd kissed her all over. From her pink lips down to the slick heat of her center.

 

With a cry of his name she fell apart and when she straddled him after, taking all of him inside, he was all too eager to find his own release.

 

She'd ridden him harder and faster than usual, grinding herself against his base and when she came again, it was unexpected. Clenching around him almost painfully, making him see stars. Only then, she rolled off him.

 

_The hell?_

 

She grinned wickedly, curling her hand around his slick length. Stroking tortuously slow until he was on the edge.

 

Then she let go.

 

_Carol!_

 

She giggled, actually _giggled_.

 

_Not yet._

 

 

 

That had been hours ago.

 

Eventually, he went soft. Unsatisfied and tense. Even dozed off for a while until he woke again to Carol's soft lips kissing down his chest. Her delicate hands pumping his length until she took him deep into her mouth.

 

Bringing him closer and closer until he cursed and bucked and-

 

She pulled away again.

 

_Carol, come on!_ he groaned, reaching down to curl a hand around himself. But she swatted it away.

 

_Not yet,_ she breathed again. Pulling him out of bed and into the shower.

 

 

 

She let him take her hard against the slick wall. Bury himself deep as he could until he clutched her hips tight and drove himself deeper, ready to finally, _finally_ come. But then she slipped away again and he slammed a fist into the wall.

 

_What'ya playin'?_

 

She grinned. Trailed her hand over his thigh. _You'll see._

 

 

 

They fell asleep after that.

 

 

 

When he wakes again, the sun is starting to tint the sky pink. He's hard as a fucking rock, and he knows he can't take this little game any longer.

 

He wakes Carol, thrusting against her bare ass as she smiles at him wickedly.

 

If he thought she would finally give in, he was wrong.

 

 

 

She takes him deep into her mouth again until he's almost there. Pulls away and straddles him. Slides her slick center over him in maddening circles. Pulls away again. Presses her soft breasts against his length. Strokes him slow as molasses. Reaches between his legs to squeeze his balls.

 

_Please._ It's a whimper by now.

 

She kisses his neck. _How?_

 

His hands find her hips. _Inside ya,_ he chokes, and she doesn't make him wait.

 

Slides down onto him quickly and he loses all control. Rolls her over, hitches her legs over his shoulders and pounds into her hard enough to make her scream.

 

 

 

He comes harder than he ever has before. Drives himself deep until he bottoms out. Roaring her name. It ripples through his body like fire and he damn well nearly passes out as he spills himself into her in rapid waves.

 

After, he collapses onto her. Breathless. Stunned. Spent.

 

_Worth it?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, the last one for you guys :)
> 
> Thank you for being so awesome throughout the month, I really hope you enjoyed this little series and that you have wonderful holidays or just general wonderful days as the year comes to an end *hugs*


End file.
